


It's never easy, being the one in the middle.

by be_a_rebel



Series: Brothers!AU [2]
Category: White Collar
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bondage, F/M, Felching, Fingerfucking, Incest, Infidelity, M/M, Marking, Object Insertion, Orgasm Denial, Rimming, Sex Toys, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-21
Updated: 2010-07-21
Packaged: 2017-10-10 17:25:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/102232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/be_a_rebel/pseuds/be_a_rebel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He thinks Peter might know already and this might be punishment, a nice little reprimand, a quiet torture for everything Neal's gotten away with in the past and everything Neal is getting away with now.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's never easy, being the one in the middle.

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: *laughs helplessly*

It's oddly difficult, figuring out how to share Peter. Sharing each other is a simple enough exercise. Peter goes to work right on time and Neal sneaks (is welcomed) into the Burke house and fucks his brother's wife.

Sometimes they make it to the bedroom and Neal buries his face into Peter's pillow while he fucks El, slow and sweet. Sometimes she's wearing Peter's shirt and he doesn't take it off her, fucking her cunt with his tongue as if it's all of them together, Peter's hand on his hair making him give it all up to his wife.

Usually though they fuck on the kitchen table, Peter's still hot coffee cup lying right beside them.

El never bothers with underwear when she gets up anymore. Neal wonders if Peter's noticed.

*

Neal and Peter fuck at night. It's a careful game. Neal will wait until the others leave and then he'll go sit with Peter because Peter won't go home early, even though he has El at home, maybe still wet from his brother. Neal hopes she doesn't clean up sometimes. He gets hard thinking about Peter licking his wife and tasting his brother.

Neal waits and then he goes to Peter's office and sits with him. On days when Neal feels patient (and there aren't a lot of those, how could there be, once he's seen Peter on his knees for him) he'll wait for hours while Peter pores over his books, looking up from time to time at Neal, half smile.

On most days though, he'll keep a hand on Peter's thigh and watch his brother fall apart.

Having such power over Peter is an experience in itself. It's amazing. It's amazing watching Peter suffer the way Neal has for so many years. It's amazing watching Peter break off in the middle of a monologue or a lecture because of Neal's mouth.

It feels good and it feels right and Neal's never pretended to be a good person. He's always been the liar and the thief and he's wanted Peter for so long that this obsession colours everything about him.

Most nights, Neal ends up with his head tilted back while his brother sucks his cock as if it will be his salvation.

Neal never intends to let him think otherwise.

*

Neal starts leaving things for Peter to find. He doesn't want Peter to ever forget him, he wants to always be a part of their lives, when they're talking, when they're eating, when Peter is inside his wife.

One morning he eats El out for half an hour, slowly, surely, not letting her come and by the end of it she's sobbing his name and she'd do anything for him.

It's not the first time he's brought her to this point.

He makes her promise to call Peter when he is done with her, makes her promise to get him to come home.

She comes on the end of a shout and Neal is quick in her, fingers tight on the headboard, mouth hard on her shoulder.

When Peter comes home (and he's quick, because he loves his wife), Neal is tucked away behind El's glass closet.

El is trembling and her face is wet and Neal would worry that he was too rough with her except that she looks towards the closet door.

And gives the smallest of winks.

Peter is so lucky to have gotten a ring on this woman's finger.

Peter has her hands tucked in his and he's kneeling between her knees, mouth tense and concerned and then she pulls off the coup d'etat because she's Elizabeth Burke and she has them both wrapped around her finger.

She spreads her legs so Peter can see how wet she is, see Neal's come dripping out of her and tells her husband that his brother didn't let her come.

What follows is one of the best hours of Neal's life.

*

Peter won't fuck him. He's gone down on his knees for Neal countless times and there have been handjobs and he let Neal get his mouth on him once and it was worth it, the scream Peter let out but he won't fuck Neal, even though Neal is begging for it, with his mouth and his eyes and all the things he's doing to Peter's wife in Peter's bed and Peter's shower and Peter's living room couch and once, memorably, Peter's swimming pool.

He grabs Peter's hand when they're kissing and brings it to his ass. Once, when Peter is blowing him and he's pressed against a wall he even gets Peter to finger him, just a little.

He comes in seconds.

But Peter won't go any further. Neal isn't sure how to ask for it because Peter's Peter, he's Neal's brother and he's straight except for the fact that he loves sucking his brother's cock and Neal doesn't know how to ask, he doesn't know how to explain that he's done this before and he wants it, he wants Peter inside him, he spends nights awake with his fingers shoved inside himself panting Peter's name into pillows that smell like nothing.

He thinks Peter might kill him if he finds out. If he knows that Neal's let other men get their hands on him, turn him inside out.

He thinks Peter might know already and this might be punishment, a nice little reprimand, a quiet torture for everything Neal's gotten away with in the past and everything Neal is getting away with now.

Peter is capable of it. It's one of the reasons Neal loves him so much. He's always found vindictiveness immensely attractive.

Neal doesn't know how to ask Peter for what he wants the most so he lets Peter's wife finger him for hours and he lets her push a vibrator inside him and spreads his legs wider as she sits on his face and tells him that he'll come once she has.

El's vindictive too. It's always made him hard.

*

He leaves his boxers in their bedroom, covered in his come. He leaves marks on Peter's wife, teeth marks, bruises. Once, memorably, he signed his name on her hip.

It was still there the next morning.

He ties El to the bed with one of his ties, sacrificed to the altar of this insanity, and rims her out until she's bucking, screaming and pushes a vibrator into her cunt and Peter's toothbrush in her ass and texts Peter, telling him to come home and take care of his wife.

He waits until he hears Peter pull into the driveway before leaving, a quick kiss on El's overwrought, red face.

He starts signing his name on napkins and leaving them in the pockets of Peter's ugly ass coats.

Neal is nothing if not persistent.

The Day of the Toothbrush (as Neal chooses to call it), Peter comes back to work after a three hour lunch break, drags Neal into Neal's private bathroom (it's good to be the king) and fingers Neal until he comes in the sink.

At no point during the half hour they spend in the bathroom does Peter touch Neal's cock. Neal would be proud of his brother if Peter had chosen to employ such a methodology for anyone but him.

Scratch that. Neal would put a bullet in anyone with whom Peter had employed such a methodology. He has a revolver kept securely in one of the safes in his office simply for that purpose.

Neal has destroyed every relationship of Peter's except for the one with El and the only reason El has survived is because (a) she made Peter smile in a way no one ever did before and (b) because Neal fell in love with her the third time he met her.

She was wearing jeans and a dirty white t-shirt that said 'Gardeners do it dirty' and she grinned at him like he was part of her family already and Neal was lost before she opened her mouth.

Peter doesn't know that the second Neal got home that day he went to his bathroom, climbed into the shower stall, lowered his pants enough to get at his cock and came all over the glass doors.

He still blushes when he catches El in the garden. He doesn't think Peter's noticed.

*

Neal's waiting for Peter to make his move. He tells El one morning when they're lying in Peter and El's bed and Peter's robe is under them and Neal is thinking, idly, about rubbing off on it and hanging it in Peter's bathroom.

El listens to him and when he finally turns to look at her, she's looking at the ceiling and smiling but her eyes are sad, as if she's missed something or lost something or found it perhaps and nothing is ever going to be the same again.

He grabs her hand and kisses it and turns to her and starts to reassure her, to tell her he'll leave, burn everything down before he hurts her and he means all of it because even though it'll kill him to leave Peter, to leave her, he'll do it if it means that she'll be okay again. He knows he's broken something inside her, inside Peter, he can feel it every time he's in this house and he's selfish and arrogant and an asshole but he's never loved anyone the way he loves these two people.

There isn't anything he won't do for them.

El keeps her hand on his mouth and buries her face in his shoulder and he knows he'll never be able to leave.

Ironically enough, it seems fair and just that he's as trapped as they are.

They stay wrapped in each other and wait for Peter to come home and fix them.

It's what he's always done.


End file.
